Osprey Fenix/Relationships
This page is comprised of Osprey Fenix's relationships with characters she has interacted with. Affiliations Blackburn Jaegers Osprey is the founder and leader of her squadron, the Blackburn Jaegers. Sky Knight Academy Osprey is a graduate of the Sky Knight Academy in Atmosia. Sky Knights Osprey is an official Sky Knight and is allied with the Council. Relatives *Unnamed parents † Unnamed parents Osprey used to live on Terra Blackburn with her parents and they shared a close and loving relationship. However, they were killed during the Cyclonians' raid and subsequent destruction of their home. Love interest Crow Bishop Crow Bishop is Osprey's childhood best friend. The two grew up together on Terra Blackburn. They originally met when they were children and Osprey beat up a group of bullies that were picking on him. They have been inseparable ever since. When the Cyclonians attacked their home, they managed to hide in the basement until the attack was over. Just before the attack, Crow managed to swipe the Phoenix crystal that had been in his family for generations. He actually did this because he knew how much Osprey loved looking at it and wanted to keep it safe for her. When Osprey decided to enroll in Sky Knight Academy to become a Sky Knight, Crow helped pay her tuition by working in the academy's library. When she graduated, he presented her with the Phoenix crystal that he secretly kept all these years, intending to give it to her someday. When Osprey formed the Blackburn Jaegers, she invited Crow to join as the team's sharpshooter, tactician and crystal mage. Unbeknownst to Osprey, Crow had been in love with her ever since she rescued him from those bullies when they were children. He kept his feelings a secret from her, fearing that he was not good enough for her and didn't want to become a distraction. What Crow did not realize was that this was creating a block between him and Osprey that prevented them from achieving Perfect Attunement. When Crow succumbed to the Binding, he confessed his true feelings before dying. Osprey, in tears, kissed Crow and lamented how she could not save him. However, Crow's confession ultimately removed the block and allowed them to achieve Perfect Attunement, which revived Crow. Following this, Osprey confronted a recovering Crow in the Frigate's infirmary. Crow once again admitted his insecurities that kept him from revealing his true feelings for her, after which Osprey protested his fear. She declared that he was not "just Crow", but rather the most important person in her life who was always there for her. Friends Basil Basil is one of Osprey's squadron and the team's expert on stealth, heavy ballistics and demolitions. She and her team originally encountered Basil while he was on the run from the Raptors, whom he had just betrayed due to their mistreatment of the Terradon scientists, one of which was his cousin. The Jaegers intervened to assist him and provided him refuge from the attacking Raptors. Though the team was skeptical of allowing an ex-Raptor to join their squadron, Osprey was willing to give Basil a chance to prove himself and earn their trust. Osprey has complete faith in Basil and values his expertise. However, she gets annoyed with having to quell the constant disagreements Basil has with Lily Ray over the setting of the Frigate's thermostat due to their preferences for different temperatures. Krane Krane is one of Osprey's squadron and the team's carrier pilot, flight engineer as well as the chef. He came along at Lily Ray's recommendation, which seemed to be good enough for Osprey. Compared to the rest of the team, Osprey is the only one not actively trying to learn more about Krane's mysterious past. She respects his privacy and often scolds her team when they invade his privacy. This is mostly because Krane has already revealed his history - namely his past as a NightCrawler - to Osprey so there could be no doubts about his loyalty to the team. Krane is also Osprey's preferred sparring partner, due to his incredible hand-to-hand combat skills. Lily Ray Lily Ray is Osprey's best female friend. They first met when Osprey began attending the Sky Knight Academy in Atmosia and became best friends through their enrollment. However, Lily Ray eventually dropped out of the academy when she no longer believed she wanted to be a Sky Knight. Though she was sad to see her friend go, Osprey wished Lily Ray the best and hoped that she would find what she was looking for. They reunited when Osprey graduated from Sky Knight Academy, during which Lily Ray presented her best friend with a Tundra crystal as a gift, which Osprey now uses in one of her katanas. When Osprey decided to form her own squadron, she invited Lily Ray to join as her first officer and wingman. Lily Ray gladly accepted the offer and now serves happily alongside her best friend on the Blackburn Jaegers. Lily Ray is almost always the one to accompany Osprey on missions and when Osprey leaves the Frigate, Lily Ray is left in charge until her return. Storm Hawks Because they originally met on bad terms - in which the Storm Hawks attacked Basil, believing he was one of the Raptors - Osprey held great contempt for the young squadron, especially because she did not consider them to be legitimate warriors and saw them as immature and childish. However, after working with them to repel a Cyclonian invasion, Osprey saw that despite their youth, they were skilled and effective fighters and decided to become a little more flexible and relaxed in her demeanor. Enemies Cyclonians Ever since the destruction of her home by Talons, Osprey has harbored a deep hatred for the Cyclonians. This hatred is what ultimately drove her to become a Sky Knight so she could fight against Cyclonians to protect people who could not protect themselves. Category:Character relationships (fan) Category:A to Z